the_kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Karl-Wilhelm Finck von Finckenstein
Karl Wilhelm Finck von Finckenstein (11 February 1714 – 3 January 1800) was a Prussian nobleman, statesman and First Lord and senior-most advisor to Frederick the Great as the chief of his privy council. As a childhood companion, and acquaintance a young age, Karl-Wilhelm already had his foot in the door of court power and influence before he reached adulthood, namely from his father and family's position in the Prussian and Brandenburger courts. Proficient, diligent and intelligent, Finck-Finckenstein was well known at the court of Friedrich Wilhelm I, and later Friedrich II. He was of a good stock, quick-witted and held one of largest fortunes in Prussia. With grace as a diplomat and count, he had a wit, countenance, persistence and iron will which made him infamous among the circles of the nobility and government officials. As he gained more and more favour with the passing years, it would be unquestionable to say he had his thumb firmly over the court, notably with Frederick's decree of 10th January 1757 stating that if the King would ever be captured or killed whilst on campaign, then Finckenstein would secretly assume the position as Regent of Prussia. He was known for his punctilious piety and power, he displayed at court, but mostly as the "Court Favourite" as the closest friend of the King, the infamous Frederick the Great. Beyond his piety and status, he was an avid collector of books, furniture, paintings, and sculpted art, and had a particular love for collectibles in such items. The latter half of his life was marked by greatly yielded pleasure, excitement, but solicitude. He would leave not only the world but the Great Frederick in a time of great political turmoil in Europe. Nonetheless, his achievements were extraordinaire. Early Life Birth Karl-Wilhelm von Finck-Finckenstein was born on 11 February 1714 to his father, the staunch statesman Albrecht Konrad Reinhold Finck von Finckenstein in their apartments of the Berliner Stadtschloss. As the fourth of eight children, he bore the title as Baron of Finck von Finckenstein. At the time of his birth, the 'Soldier King' Friedrich Wilhelm I had been on the throne for only a year. Prussia was in a tense and particular situation as it was in its golden youth under the iron grip and staunchly-used Gauntlet of discipline ran by it's King - A tormenting effect that would affect Finckenstein's own childhood companion. Childhood Following his birth, Finckenstein was sent to be cared for by a governess, Freifraulein Albertine von Schmidthausen in his family's seat of power, Schloss Finckenstein. Both Governess and Baron formed a close bond which would last for the majority of his childhood, though was interrupted when his father was called upon to the Soldier King's militaristic 'court' in Potsdam and Berlin. It was through this change of events at the youthful age of 10 did young Finckenstein first encounter and reconcile with his Kronprinz, the future Friedrich II of Prussia. Adolescence & Education Finckenstein was an intelligent youth, equipped with a memory which assisted in memorizing speeches, creating numerous creative thoughts, and became a sapling for his vast interest in politics and the enlightenment. It was arranged that he was educated alongside the Kronprinz Friedrich II in Berlin by a guild of Prussian officers, statesmen and elder councillors from the King's pipe council. He was taught in a variety of subjects that the Kronprinz was taught in. This included theism, literature, reading, Latin, German, English, mathematics, physics and politics and warfare. The Soldier King was, and could be stern and harsh at times but was a somewhat jovial character when the time merited. It was through his relations with the Kronprinz did Finckenstein's youth share some rarely similar moments to his future sovereign. During the majority of his childhood, Karl-Wilhelm was greatly attached to the Kronprinz, by his parents and the King who favoured him over his siblings. Finckenstein was indeed expected to inherit land after all arrangements had been made to install him as an Enfant d'Honeur as he'd later recall being styled, as his own parents were, and so, like the majority of the Prussian nobility: Set to inherit any land and provide extreme loyalty. Karl-Wilhelm was to be brought up in a lavish and sumptuous lifestyle, furthered by his families wealthy background and standard. While doing extremely well in his studies in Berlin, once he reached the age of 14 he made it clear of his military and political ambitions and hence made attempts to sway his father for support from the King. Count Albrecht Finck von Finckenstein was only too pleased to have him moved into such careers, being greatly pleased from all of his son's yieldings in education and tutoring. As a result, he was given expressed permission from Friedrich Wilhelm I and via letters patent; Prince Eugene of Savoy to study warfare with himself in Savoy. It was also by grants of the Swiss departments of foreign affairs, that he was granted to move to Geneva in order to study diplomacy, law, and politics. He excelled greatly in his warfare and diplomatic studies in both Geneva and in Savoy. Whilst in Italy, he was increasingly becoming aware of his standing, something he had become well known for amongst his tutors in Berlin. It was in the Spring of 1732 did the young Finckenstein graduate from the Geneva College of Law & Diplomacy, and discharged from the Italian L'Accademia Militare Reale Savoia. He would be presented at court after all education had come to an end in 1733. This was mostly in order to place Finckenstein in the Prussian diplomatic service. Adulthood Inheritance Whilst serving at court diligently in Berlin, his father, the current Count of Finck-Finckenstein; Albrecht Konrad Reinhold Finck von Finckenstein, would die from a stroke coupled with his elderly stature, aged 75, while Karl-Wilhelm himself was now 21. Officially, according to the Will of Albrecht Konrad, Finckenstein was to be made his heir-apparent to the family and his title as Count of Finck-Finckenstein. His father's Will was inevitably supported by King Friedrich Wilhelm I and Queen Sophia Dorothea. It was also in secret, an event of great applause from the Kronprinz whom himself had been married for two years now. Diplomatic Career This deathly occurrence was only made considerably made lighter when Finckenstein was dawned with a letters patent by Friedrich Wilhelm I to enter the Prussian diplomatic service. He was ordained as an Ambassador and Minister-Plenipotentiary to Grandelumière and Holland in 1735. In a manner of great fortitude without self-pity and a sense of diligent duty, he carried out these duties. Upon his arrival to Grandelumière in the winter of 1735, he entered Paris with an ambiance of gossip and little applause from the cold aristocracy of their Empire. It was too, however, to be noted that he did successfully gain a friendly welcoming from lower nobility and the Parisian serfs. In particular, the Parisians harboured good wills to their Germanic neighbours despite their own extravagant rulers. In the North, Finckenstein carried out successful missions with the Protestant Hougenous that still remained in the Empire despite Louis III's Edict of Fontainbleu. In the late summer of 1736, Finckenstein departed from the Château d'Argenteuil on his journey thru the Spanish Netherlands to meet the Stadtholder of the United Provinces in Holland. In 1737, he was also sent as Envoy to the Swedes in Stockholm, where he would remain until early 1740 just before the death of Friedrich Wilhelm I. Succession of Friedrich II It was on 31 May, when Prince Friedrich was twenty-eight years old when his father Frederick William I died and he ascended to the throne of Prussia. On this day, his father, Friedrich Wilhelm I, died from porphyria. It was barely an hour after the King's death, did a group of Prussian generals, officers, ministers, bureaucrats and courtiers flocked to the now Friedrich II in his chamber. Frederick William's reforms left his son Frederick with the most formidable army in Europe, which Frederick used to increase Prussia's power, this was most utilized by Finckenstein's edicts when he became First Lord. The observation that "the pen is mightier than the sword" has sometimes been attributed to Friedrich Wilhelm I. Engagement Area Marriage Area Political Career In 1744, he became an honorary member of the Prussian Academy of Sciences. In 1747, Finckenstein became the First Lord of Prussia, henceforth becoming one of the most trusted councilors of the Friedrich II, with whom he constantly corresponded with affairs. Becoming First Lord meant that Finckenstein would have to follow the King wherever he went, so Finckenstein never lived in the Finckenstein Palace. The Seven Years' War During the Seven Years' War, Finckenstein stayed in Berlin with Elisabeth Christine, where the two formed a good friendship. During the war, Finckenstein and Friedrich II communicated constantly about almost everything. In a secret instruction of January 11, 1757, Frederick II, in the event of his death or capture, appointed Finckenstein regent of Prussia. From the death of Heinrich Graf von Podewils in 1760 until the entry of Ewald Friedrich von Hertzberg into the ministry in 1763, Finckenstein was in charge of foreign affairs alone. Retirement In 1777, he retired from the position of First Lord, but he remained the predominant influence of the king; until Frederick's death, he enjoyed the position of a friend of the king and also served the following monarch Friedrich Wilhelm II and Friedrich Wilhelm III, with whom he was able to celebrate his 50th anneversary. Death After being First Lord for 53 years, he passed away at his estate in Berlin, at 85 years old, on January 3, 1800. Marriage and Issue On October 8, 1743, Finckenstein married Sophie Henriette Susanne Finck von Gilgenburg (1723-1762) in Frankfurt, Germany. The couple had 3 daughters and 3 sons: * Friedrich Wilhelm (March 6, 1744 - February 11, 1755) * Friedrich Ludwig Karl (Feburary 18, 1745 - April 18, 1818) * Wilhelm Graf (May 10,1748 - May 14, 1828) * Elisabeth Amalie Charlotte (August 17, 1749 - December 3, 1813) * Marie Susanne Karoline (1751 - 1828) * Friederike Wilhelmine Henriette (November 14, 1752 - December 23, 1830) Honours Karl-Wilhelm Finck von Finckenstein was awarded four medals: * Order of the Black Eagle * Order of the Garter * Pour le Mérite * Order of Saint John Category:Prussian Counts Category:Enfants d'Honneur Category:Prussian Nobility Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:18th Century Births Category:19th Century Deaths Category:House Finck von Finckenstein Category:Ministers President Category:Ministers of State Category:Prussian Diplomats